Todo Cambia
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Rin decide tomar un cambia algo apresurado por varias causas que han hecho su vida esconlar aburrida y solitaria. Ella comenzara en un nuevo instituto, sin saber cuantas cosas ha dejado en su vieja escuela y como el destino puede actuar de formas sorprendentes. Por favor, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo Cambia**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Ya nada es igual…**_

Ya hacia tiempo que estaba dentro de esa escuela, era como cualquier otra, profesores estrictos o simpáticos, alumnos de todo tipo y distintas divisiones entre estos.

Hasta hace unos meses yo me podía considerar feliz dentro de esa escuela, pero ya no.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo razones para estar allí, de que me servia estar en ese lugar sin que nadie me apoyara, me hablara o me acompañara.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, hacia frío, y yo debía levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela. Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue a mi gata, Tsuki, lentamente me incorpore de mi cama y me dirigí al baño donde luego de asearme volví a mi habitación para terminar de alistarme para otro día de escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela estaba mi amiga Gumi esperándome en la entrada, nos saludamos y luego nos fuimos a nuestro salón.

A Gumi la conocía desde primaria, ella era una chica simpática y enérgica, en quien se podía confiar a muerte y con quien siempre se podía contar en cualquier momento.

De camino al salón me encontré con Mikuo y Kaito, ellos eran mayores que yo, pero aun así éramos muy buenos amigos, a ellos los conocía por ser amigos de mi hermano.

Nos quedamos unos minutos platicando hasta que llego Miku, la hermana menor de Mikuo, y se los llevo con ella.

Miku, hasta hace unos meses, era mi mejor amiga, con quien pase miles de cosas y a quien confíe infinidad de secretos, pero por alguna razón de un día para el otro ella comenzó a ignorarme.

Con Gumi seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta el salón, al llegar simplemente nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestros fines de semana, hasta que llego nuestro profesor de Geografía. Pronto fueron pasando las horas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo junto con mi amiga almorzamos en la azotea, y como cada día a esa hora, me sentí observada, esa sensación la tenia desde que era pequeña, todos los días, a la misma hora, no importaba el lugar donde estuviera, sentía como me observaban.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Gumi me dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer y que mas tarde me alcanzaba, yo simplemente fui caminando lenta y pacíficamente hasta mi salón, pero por despistada, cosa muy común en mi, choque con alguien, y ese alguien era nada mas ni nada menos que Len, aquella persona que siempre me trataba de una forma cruel y fría, pero en cambio a los demás siempre los trataba amablemente, era falso en mi opinión, pero nunca le di mucha importancia, de alguna forma a pesar de todo me caía bien.

Simplemente cruzamos miradas y cada uno siguió por su camino.

El día continuo tranquilo, al finalizar las clases, junto con Gumi nos dirigimos al hospital de la ciudad. Al llegar las recepcionistas nos atendieron amablemente y al cabo de unos minutos nos permitió pasar a una de las habitaciones, en donde se encontraba nuestra amiga.

Cuando entramos ella estaba sentada sobre una camilla mirando por la ventana de la habitación, su mirada era un tanto nostálgica, al parecer aun no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Lenta y sigilosamente nos acercamos a ella y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, saltaron sobre ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-Ahh- grito la pelirroja asustada.- ¿Quieren matarme del susto?- se quejo ella algo enojada.

-Perdón Teto, pero es que te veías tan…. Tan… tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?- Pregunto Gumi mirando a Rin, mientras Teto miraba a la peliverde con cierta molestia.

Rin llevo un dedo a la comisura de su boca con cara pensativa y comenzó a decir – Soñadora, distraída, melancólica, molesta, enojada, rara, ensimismada…- Paro y miro con picardía a Gumi- Pero no, no era ninguno de esos, seria mas bien… - Sonrío y ambas miraron a su amiga con una sonrisa- ¿Enamorada?

La chica al oír eso empalideció y luego se sonrojo, era como un libro abierto.

- jajaja Ay, yo sabia que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, nuestra pequeña ya ha crecido- decía Gumi abrazando de nuevo a la pelirroja y acariciándole exageradamente la cabeza.

- ¡Ya basta! Yo no amo a nadie y mas les vale q no vuelvan a molestar con esas cosas- Amenazo la chica con un tenedor en la mano a sus dos amigas.

Ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás con algo de miedo, cuando escucharon una voz que provenía de la entrada.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Teto ¿No?- Saludo amablemente un chico que entraba a la habitación en silla de ruedas, su piel era bastante pálida, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un color chocolate.

-¡Si!- contestaron ambas en un tono alegre, mientras que Teto solo se sonrojaba y tiraba en tenedor que tenia en la mano.

-Es un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Meito Sakine- Se presento el joven mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y tendiéndoles la mano a las chicas.

-El pacer es todo nuestro, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y ella es Gumi Megpoin- Las presento Rin, estrechando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola Teto – Saludo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, la cual al verlo se sonrojo aun mas mirándolo algo atontada.

-Hola Meito, ¿Cómo has estado hoy?- Pregunto la chica con una dulce sonrisa. Meito se le quedo viendo unos segundos, como hipnotizado por aquella dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas.

Mientras, Gumi y Rin disfrutaban de la escena de ambos jóvenes, era tan evidente que ambos se gustaban, tartamudeaban al hablar y no podían evitar sus sonrojos, era como ver a dos niños de primaria, cautivados el uno por el otro por sus adorables sonrisas.

La primera en comenzar a reír fue Gumi, ver a su amiga en ese estado era realmente raro y al mismo tiempo gracioso para ella. Rin al ver la cara de sus amigas, una completamente sonrojada tartamudeando algo nerviosa y la otra tratando de contener la risa con una cara burlona, no aguanto mas y comenzó a carcajear como loca, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes, pero pronto siendo acompañada por las risas burlonas de Gumi.

Meito miraba divertido a ambas chicas, pero Teto solo quería desaparecer, aunque ella adorada a sus amigas, no quería que Meito pensara que era tan… rara, como ellas, aunque no paso mucho para que todos terminaran riendo.

Pronto paso el resto de la tarde, entre risas, burlas, sonrojos y sonrisas. Ya pasadas las 8 Rin y Gumi tuvieron que irse, dejando a Teto y Meito "solos", junto con otros pacientes.

Dentro de una hermosa casa, se encontraba Rin, encerrada en su cuarto, algo deprimida. Luego de haber pasado esa tarde tan animada junto con sus amigas, se sentía sola.

Sabia que pronto Gumi se mudaría junto con su familia a Estados Unidos para la rehabilitación de su madre, quien había padecido de una grave enfermedad.

También sabia que Teto no volvería a estudiar en la misma escuela que antes por los hechos que la llevaron a estar en el hospital. Sus padres para nada querían que su hija vuelva a estar en la escuela donde dejaron que se metiera en una pelea y la dejaran en coma por 1 mes.

Rin se sentía cada día más sola, dentro de poco, solo le quedarían Kaito y Mikuo, siempre y cuando Miku no estuviera cerca. Pero hasta que eso pasara aun tenia bastante tiempo, ella quería aprovechar y poder disfrutar lo más que pudiera de sus amigas.

Algo cansada de tanto pensar, Rin decidió llamar a Luka, quien siempre la aconsejaba y la ayudaba en sus peores momentos.

Luka, al igual que Meiko, estaban en último año de preparatoria cuando Rin las conoció, se sorprendió de lo amables que eran con ella, ya que por lo general los cursos superiores tendían a menospreciar a los menores, pero ellas no, ellas eran amables y comprensivas con Rin y pronto se hicieron grandes amigas.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que Rin no se sentía verdaderamente especial, antes, ella se sentía única con cada persona con la que estaba, pero ahora, solo junto a Teto o Gumi ella se sentía así. Luego, Rin se sentía como una persona mas del montón, una conversación simplemente, una sonrisa vacía, un "te quiero" con la misma importancia que un "hola", desde que aquellas 3 personas se fueron de su lado, todo cambio para ella.

Solo quería volver a sentirse amada, especial, quería volver a sentir la calidez de las sonrisas todo el tiempo, no solo de a ratos. Es por eso que ella tomo una decisión, de la que sabia bien, no se arrepentiría.

Tomo su teléfono y marco al número de Luka, la cual atendió al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡Hola!- Dijo animadamente la pelirosa ya sabiendo de antemano que era Rin.

-¡Hola Luka! ¿Cómo te esta yendo en Tokio?

-Bien, aunque es raro estar aquí, todo es rápido y al mismo tiempo lento, es extravagante y al mismo tiempo clásico y familiar, no se como explicar todo lo que hay, solo te puedo decir que en la noche es hermoso- Contesto Luka algo exaltada y feliz, en su voz se notaba la emoción que tenia al estar en ese lugar.

Siguieron hablando por un rato mas hasta que Luka le pregunto a Rin como le estaba yendo en la escuela y Rin no tuvo mas remedio que contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando y su idea brillante idea.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres eso? Mira que es un poco complicado integrarse luego de tanto tiempo, además ¿no extrañaras a tus compañeros de clase?- Decía Luka desde el otro lado del teléfono con un tono preocupado.

- Ya se que es complicado integrarse, pero prefiero sentirme sola por atrasada a sentirme sola por abandono- Dijo Rin mientras suspiraba – Pero, confío plenamente en que si cambio de escuela podré conocer gente nueva, hacer nuevos amigos, descubrir mas cosas, etc. – A Rn se le notaba un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Dios, Rin! Ya pareces una de esas protagonistas de telenovelas adolescentes –Se quejo Luka con tono burlón y luego ambas comenzaron a reír – Sabes, Rin, si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo, espero que te valla muy bien, ya es tarde, es mejor que me valla a dormir, cuídate – Luka no dejo que Rin contestara ya que colgó.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó mas temprano que nunca, ese día les contaría a Gumi y a Teto sobre su "idea" y también le diría a su madre, Rin sabia que ellas la apoyarían al igual que Luka.

Como Rin se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal, tuvo tiempo suficiente para prepararse para ir a la escuela y bajar a contarle a su madre su "idea".

Cuando ya estuvo sentada frente a su madre, ambas desayunando, Rin dijo:

-Sabes, madre, quiero cambiarme de escuela- Su madre se la quedo viendo fijo unos segundos y luego sonrío melancólicamente.

- Aunque no me lo creas, ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano me pedirías eso y esta bien, pienso que puede ser un buen cambio para ti, no voy a preguntarte tus motivos porque conociéndote se que para que tomes tal decisión debe ser algo demasiado personal. – Rin miro a su madre sorprendida, era verdad por mas que ella no lo quisiera admitir había algunas razones mucho mas personales por las que deseaba cambiarse de escuela y aunque sabia que su madre era muy perceptiva en ese tipo de cosas, jamás pensó que lo supiera.

- Gracias madre – ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron discutiendo sobre a que instituto deseaba ir y esas cosas, cuando Rin se dio cuenta de la hora que era, salio disparada hacia la puerta y se despidió de su madre desde esta.

Al llegar a la escuela, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ese día Gumi había faltado a la escuela, así que tuvo que pasar todo el día sola, exceptuando el almuerzo ya que al parecer Mikuo y Kaito se enteraron de que Gumi había faltado y fueron a hacerle compañía a su pequeña amiga.

En ese momento ella se sintió feliz por el gesto de sus amigos, aunque al pasar unos agradables minutos apareció Miku con, nada mas ni nada menos que, Len Kagamine y Akita Neru.

Rin estaba incomoda, Neru y Miku hablaban de cosas y personas que ella no conocía, junto con Kaito y Mikuo; y Len no hacia mas que comer y cada algunos minutos mirar a Rin con cara molesta, así que, disculpándose de la forma mas formal que puedo, Rin se fue, dirigiéndose a su salón.

Se sentó en su asiento y miro por la ventana. Se imaginaba como serian sus nuevos días en una escuela nueva, pensaba en como serian sus compañeros nuevos, sus profesores, sus amistades, pero a pesar de mucho que imaginara, no podía apartar de su mente a sus amigos, a su escuela y a su amada vieja vida, la extrañaba, entrañaba esos momentos, pero sabia que todo seguía, que todo podría cambiar, que no importara que ella tenia que seguir y que podría volver a ser "feliz"

Las clases siguieron, pero ella seguía con sus mismo pensamientos, casi no prestaba atención, solo podía escuchar alguna palabras y anotar parte de las tareas que sus profesores le dejaban, ya no le importaba, pronto no estaría mas en ese lugar, aunque no quería empezar una nueva vida con malas notas… así que no tuvo de otra opción que pedir a alguno de sus compañeros las tareas de para la próxima semana.

Al mirar a su alrededor noto que solo quedaba una persona en el salón a parte de ella, Len, ella sabia que el era un buen alumno, demasiado aplicado, así que tomando coraje, se acerco a el y le dijo con voz tembloroso.

- L-len, podrías prestarme tus apuntes de hoy para copiarlos…. – Su voz se notaba apenada y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Y… ¿Se podría saber por que no los has copiado en su momento?- pregunto de forma algo prejuiciosa y arrogante.

- e-etto… es que me distraje y casi no preste atención a las clases de hoy… - Su sonrojo se hizo mayor.

- ok, aquí tienes- Dijo poniendo ante ella sus cuadernos- Pero necesito que me los devuelvas para el domingo- decía mientras terminaba de juntar sus cosas.

- Si, te prometo que para el domingo te los devolveré, muchas gracias Len - Rin tenia una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y sus mejillas aun teñidas de un rojo un poco mas suave por la pena.

- No es nada…- Len miro hacia otro lado- Adiós- Dicho esto no dio tiempo a su acompañante a que se despidiera, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Rin se sentía algo feliz, ese día había podido hablar con Len sin ser tratada de forma, muy, ruda y hasta había conseguido que le prestase sus apuntes.

Al llegar a su casa se lo pasó toda la noche copiando los apuntes y haciendo tareas. Al terminar, se fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

okes...les traigo nuevo fic a pesar de que no termine creo q ninguno de mis otros fics, igual queria subir este que hace rato habia empezado a escribir c:

bueno, espero les guste, DEJES REVIEWS! los quero muchos

chuaaa... nos leemos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo Cambia**

**Hagamos el cambio.**

Rin caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela. Era otro día como los otros: aburridos e incómodos.

Gumi había estado faltando los últimos días a la escuela, al parecer su mudanza estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba. Ella no quería que ella se marchara, pero no podía hacerse nada. Su madre necesitaba mucho tener una buena rehabilitación y el egoísmo no era algo que encajara bien con Rin.

Al llegar a la escuela, como todas las mañanas, se encontró con Kaito y Mikuo. Sonriéndoles se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

- Buenos días Bakaito… buenos días Mikuo…. –saludo ella alegre. Mikuo no hizo más que reír al escuchar como saludaba a Kaito con tanta naturalidad usando ese apodo.

- Solo por llamarme con ese horrendo apodo no te diré buenos días Rin-chan… - se quejo Kaito ofendido cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. Desde que Meiko lo había bautizado así no había podido sacarse ese apodo de encima.

- ¿De que te quejas? El apodo te queda como anillo al dedo, bakaito – se burlo Mikuo mientras acariciaba y despeinaba el cabello de Rin – Buenos días Rin-chan… ¿Cómo estas?- Mikuo siempre era amable con ella, a pesar de que todas las chicas lo tildaban de frió, misterioso y galán, él no era nada de eso. Era como un libro abierto para quienes lo conocían.

- Muy bien por suerte ¿Ustedes? – pregunto Rin sonriéndoles. Eran esos pequeños momentos de charla y bromas que extrañaría al cambiarse de escuela.

- También, excelente mente, maravillosamente… de lo mejor – comentaba Mikuo alegremente. Rin se extraño al oír esa respuesta, pero antes de podes preguntar Kaito le quito su duda.

- Esta mañana Miku-chan se despertó con dolor de garganta y el medico le aconsejo mantenerse en reposo y no usar su voz por al menos dos días… - dijo Kaito algo preocupado pero Mikuo para nada lo parecía.

- Dos días enteros sin tenerla rondando a mi alrededor y sin escuchar su odiosa voz- decía Mikuo con sus ojos brillando de emoción y alegría. Rin al ver su actitud solo pudo reír.

La campana no tardo en tocar y despidiéndose de sus amigos camino hacia su salón. Si lo pensaba bien, el hecho de que Miku estuviera en reposo quería decir que podría pasar el día con Mikuo y Kaito sin que ella se interpusiera. Eso al menos era bueno, podía aprovechar el momento para contarles a sus amigos acerca de su cambio de escuela.

Las clases comenzaron, de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse observada, de nuevo el momento incomodo entre el cambio de clase en el que no tenia con quien charlar y finalmente… el almuerzo.

Ella no tardo en ir a buscar a Mikuo y Kaito, ya les había enviado un mensaje para que almorzaran juntos y ellos habían aceptado. Esperándolos en la azotea, Rin se preparó mentalmente para decirles la "gran noticia".

No tardaron en llegar, solo unos 5 minutos y una vez los 4 estuvieron sentados y cómodos y con sus almuerzos en la mano ella solo se acobardo y comenzó a comer. No podía hacerlo… no si era que esos dos idiotas habían llevado a Len con ellos para que almuercen los 4 juntos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hubiera estado bien, pero justamente con Len no podía. Él la odiaba, eso era claro y no quería que la viera llorar ni nada parecido, así que simplemente decidió hacer como si nada y charlar de cosas triviales con sus amigos. Ya buscaría otra forma de informarles.

- Es raro que nos hayas pedido almorzar juntos Rin-cha, por lo general prefieres almorzar sola o con tus amigas – comento Kaito mientras ya dejando su almuerzo de lado comenzaba con su preciado postre: un helado de vainilla.

-mm… es verdad… ¿Acaso te sientes mal? – pregunto Mikuo burlón mientras le sonreía.

- Idiotas, es obvio que los invito solo porque no están Neru ni Miku – dijo Len mirando a Rin fijamente a sus ojos, siempre usando esa dura mirada. Rin solo se sonrojo.

- Pa-para nada… Solo los invite porque quería pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes… - contesto ella nerviosa. Mikuo y Kaito solo la miraban algo desconfiados.

- ¿Estas segura Rin-chan? Estas demasiado nerviosa. – interrogo Kaito mirándola fijamente.

- Cla-claro que estoy segura… solo quería pasar tiempo con ustedes – contesto ella mirando a su almuerzo. Si en ese momento hubiese podido matar a Len Kagamine lo hubiese hecho sin rodeos.

- ¿Rin….? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mikuo. Ya ¿Qué más daba? Si tanto preguntaban se los diría y al diablo lo que pensara Len de ella.

- Quería…. Quería almorzar con ustedes porque… quería decirles que…. Bueno… a partir del próximo semestre comenzare a estudiar en otra escuela… - soltó al fin Rin, en ningún momento los miro, a ninguno de los 3.

- ¿R-Rin-chan?… ¿E-estas hablando en serio? – pregunto Kaito bajando su helado y acercándose mas a ella. No podía creerlo, que Rin también se fuera, él no quería eso.

- S-si,… la semana pasada mis padres hicieron todo el papeleo para mi transferencia… - susurro ella apenada. No quería que ellos se enojaran con ella.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Mikuo mirando al piso. Él estaba enojado, no quería que tampoco que Rin se fuera, ellos iban a cuidarla luego de que Rinto se fuera y ahora ella se iba.

- Porque… n-no quiero seguir aquí… Teto y Gumi ya no asistirán más a esta escuela y este es su último año… y… no quiero seguir aquí… - explicaba ella. No iba a mencionar cosas de más frente Len. Él solo los observaba sin hacer gesto alguno. No diría nada.

- Rin… pero cambiarte de escuela no es la solución… te esforzaste mucho para poder entrar aquí… - decía Kaito tratando de convencerla de quedarse.

- Lo se… pero… no quiero seguir más aquí… - decía ella apretando su falta entre sus manos. Quería llorar. Ellos sabían que había algo más, pero tampoco querían ventilar los secretos de su pequeña amiga a alguien con quien no tenía relación.

Len al sentir que ya sobraba ahí solo se levanto y sin siquiera decir adiós se fue de la azotea. Les daría su tiempo para hablar en paz y que arreglen sus cosas, aunque en el fondo él quería quedarse, la idea de que Rin Hibiki se cambiara de escuela no le agradaba para nada.

Una vez solos Rin se largo a llorar y los miro a los ojos.

- Cada vez que estoy aquí me acuerdo de Rinto… Cuando él estaba todo era divertido… todos estábamos juntos… pero ya no… él no esta, Gumi y Teto se irán y ustedes también… no quiero quedarme sola… - les confeso ella acongojada y fue en ese momento en que Mikuo y Kaito sintieron que todo ese tiempo estuvieron haciendo las cosas mal.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Rinto Hibiki había muerto. Había muerto en un accidente de transito por salvar a Rin. Él tenía apenas 17 años y su perdida afecto a todos de más de una manera, pero a nadie le afecto tanto como a Rin. Ella era la mejor amiga de Rinto y Rinto su mejor amigo. Siempre se contaban todo, jugaban juntos, bromeaban juntos y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Rin aun no lo superaba y Kaito y Mikuo luego de su muerte había decidido cuidar a Rin en su lugar, pero en lugar de eso solo se distanciaron de ella sin notar lo mal que la estaba pasando. Eran unos idiotas.

- Rin-chan…perdón… en serio… pero… espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nueva escuela y hagas muchos amigos…- dijo Mikuo luego de unos minutos de silencio, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se merecía lo mejor, todos los que la conocían concordaban con eso.

- Rin-chan, no importa si te cambias de escuela… nosotros aun podremos seguir viéndonos. Te visitaremos seguido – le dijo Kaito sonriéndole dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ellos la apoyarían, no podían oponerse, porque sabían que una vez se fueran de la escuela ya no podrían cuidar de ella.

- Muchas gracias chicos… prometo… prometo que me esforzaré mucho –dijo Rin aun entre llantos mientras abrazaba a ambos fuertemente. Ellos eran buenas personas y ella lo sabía.

Luego de eso continuaron charlando acerca de la nueva escuela a la que iría y cuando y donde se juntarían durante las vacaciones antes de que ella se transfiriera.

Una vez toco la campana, ella se fue a su salón, ya mucho mas animada despidiéndose de ellos enérgicamente y corriendo a su salón, ya que quedaba bastante lejos de la azotea y no quería llegar tarde.

Las clases terminaron al fin y ella se fue directo al hospital de la ciudad una vez estuvo libre de sus estudios. Al llegar a este pregunto por Teto y de inmediato la dejaron pasar a verla.

Ella al llegar a la habitación de Teto se encontró con Meito saliendo completamente sonrojado y nervioso de la habitación. Ella lo saludo pero el se fue bastante rápido en su silla de ruedas. Extrañada, Rin entro a la habitación y le pregunto a su amiga, quien le estaba dando la espalda.

- Hola Teto ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Eh?... Ho-hola Rin… - dijo Teto dándose la vuelta y mostrándose igual de roja y perturbada. Rin solo se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Rin mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Nos besamos… - susurro Teto para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-¿En serio?... ¿Y como fue? Fue tu primer beso… ¿No?- dijo Rin emocionada acercándose mucho a Teto… Eso era genial a su parecer, ahora Teto tendría novio.

- Bu-bueno… s-si… fue mi primer beso y fue muy lindo pero…. – De nuevo un fuerte suspiro y la voz desanimada de su amiga- luego de besarme Meito se disculpo y se fue rápidamente… Parecía arrepentido…

Rin no sabía bien que decir, nunca había tenido novio ni nada parecido. Era algo inesperado que ella tuviera que darle un consejo a Teto, por lo general la cosa siempre era al revés. Abrazando con cuidado a su amiga le dijo.

- Seguramente él tenía miedo de haber arruinado su amistad… y… tal vez solo fueron los nervios de no saber que hacer luego… Deja que pase esta noche y mañana hablen sobre esto… Ustedes se gustan, es obvio… - decía Rin mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amiga muy despacio para reconfortarla un poco.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Rin… Muchas gracias – le dijo ella sonriéndole levemente y luego de separarse de la rubia se acomodo en su camilla y le dijo.

- Casi lo olvido… ¿Cómo es eso de que te transferirás a otra escuela y no es la misma que la mía? – se quejo Teto cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente. Ella solo rió y le contesto.

- Es que en tu escuela es muy complicado entrar, preferí algo más relajado, además pude conseguir una beca, así que mis padres no tendrán un gasto de más…

- Ya veo… bueno, al menos están cerca… podremos seguir viéndonos y volver juntas a casa en el tren… - le dijo Teto contenta por su amiga y tomando sus manos.

- Es verdad… no había pensado en eso… Cada vez suena mejor mi nueva escuela – le decía sonriente Rin mientras comenzaba a jugar con las manos de su amiga.

Rin paso un rato más junto a Teto hasta que el horario de visita termino. Ella estaba feliz de haber podido charlar con Teto, ellas eran muy amigas y la verdad que se sentía bien de haber podido aconsejarla también. De a poco ella sentía que las cosas iban mejorando para todas. Cambiaban, pero al menos mejoraban un poco.

Ya era viernes, le quedaba poco para que el semestre terminara, solo unas 2 semanas más y el primer semestre de su 2do año de preparatoria terminaría.

Ensimismada en como seria su vida escolar choco con un chico cayendo al piso. En verdad era muy torpe, tenía que comenzar a prestar más atención. Al ver al frente había un chico de cabello rosa mirándola preocupado.

- Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba aquel chico mientras le extendía su mano. Ella de inmediato reconoció su uniforme. Era de la escuela preparatoria Hozuki, la misma a la que ella asistiría.

- S-si, estoy bien… yo también iba distraída, lo siento mucho – decía Rin algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras se levantaba rápidamente sin la ayuda de aquel chico. En verdad que era muy atractivo y parecía tener su edad. Estaba curiosa de saber si estaría en su clase. Él la contemplo sorprendido de la rapidez y sonrojo de aquella extraña y pequeña rubia.

- No pasa nada… me alegra ver que estas bien…- y antes de poder decir más uno de sus amigos a lo lejos lo llamo.

- ¡Yuma, ya apúrate idiota! – le gritaba otro chico de cabello color plata. Yuma de inmediato se acomodo la ropa y sacudió algo de polvo que en esta había y mirando a Rin le sonrió y le dijo- Bueno, nos vemos linda…- y guiñándole un ojo se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Ella solo se despidió con su manos, completamente sonrojada y embobada. Ese chico en verdad que era simpático y lindo. Ya había otra razón más para ir a la preparatoria Hozuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en una casa bastante bien arreglada se encontraba un rubio tratando de hacer sus deberes. No podía concentrarse y ya llevaba cerca de 20 minutos tratando de resolver un ejercicio que en otro momento solo le tomaría 5.

No podía creer que Rin Hibiki se iría de la escuela. Él no quería dejar de verla, él no quería que ella conociera gente nueva, se enamore de alguien que él no conociera y forme una vida sin que el supiera.

Si, a él le gustaba Rin Hibiki, ella era linda, tierna, decidida y amable. Lamentablemente, él no era más que un idiota que no sabia expresar sus sentimientos y ante los nervios solo podía tratarla de forma seria y mirarla mal, como un mecanismo de autodefensa.

Él era muy consiente de que sus sentimientos estaban algo mal, no podía pasarse tanto tiempo contemplándola y pensando en ella sin llegar a nada claro. Sabia que debía confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que se cambiaran de escuela, pero no podía. Ella lo rechazaría definitivamente y él no quería pasar por esa humillación.

Suspirando pesadamente decidió dejar su tarea para cuando estuviese más calmado, en ese momento solo quería escuchar música, tal vez cantar un poco y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenas tardes. Espero les haya gustado este segundo cap. El otro día me puse a leer el primer cap y casi me da un infarto de lo feo que era y como no tenia ganas de volver a reescribirlo me decidí a solo hacer el segundo mucho mejor.

Agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron el primer cap y dejaron reviews y a los que no lo hicieron también.

Bueno, tratare de actualizar este fic lo más pronto posible porque es una historia que realmente me gustaría seguir.

Cuídense mucho, espero tengan buen año(¿... besos ¡chua!


End file.
